


The Run And Go

by this_is_war



Series: Cablepool is soooooo real [4]
Category: Cable and Deadpool
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:34:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24681625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/this_is_war/pseuds/this_is_war
Summary: 是坑人猿泰山cable/落单雇佣兵deadpooldeadpool被天启雇佣，cable和动物的互动纯脑补名字是一首歌超级好听而且还cablepool！
Relationships: Nathan Summers/Wade Wilson
Series: Cablepool is soooooo real [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1784440





	1. 就叫做初遇吧

**Author's Note:**

> 是什么让我疯狂搬运自己的黑历史？？？
> 
> 是早就该入土的土豆和他的没脑子虾群

1.

“该死的丛林，潮湿等级比每周礼拜后的教堂长椅还要厉害。更何况这里万籁俱静，只剩下死侍这个有嘴雇佣兵的解说。嘿你们觉得我来做一个探险节目怎么样？我敢打赌我会比贝爷更加出名。”在一片静谧里，Wade沙哑的嘀咕声违和极了，他很快停下了讲话，然后明显换成了更有力的声调继续下去。

“拿好我的摄像机然后把镜头拉近点，我经费不太够，所以别把你手上的东西砸到地上了！是的，我就是你眼前挣扎的这一团，捂住你的嘴，别吐在我身上。”

如果你能看清那一团不断蠕动着重生的组织的话，你会发现Wade正努力把自己翻成正面并把自己摆成靠在石头上休息的姿势。

“哦天啊我现在浑身上下都布满了马赛克。”(刚好省了后期特效的钱)[我们的节目一定分级到NC17了，我们可是死侍]“那我应该感谢癌症和自愈因子，饿疯了的野兽也不想多尝我一口。”

Wade絮絮叨叨继续检查自己的语言功能，一边用自己刚长出来的手去拿落在自己身边的两把武士刀。“亏那些人把我丢下火车的时候还记得我的霍尔与奥兹₍₁₎。我需要记在小本子上，别在装满雇佣兵的火车上睡觉，特别是你都搞不清楚上面有哪些跟你有私人矛盾的时候。”

“所以快点出来嘛，再多被一个脆皮捏死我也不在意。好吧，还是有那么一点，所以拜托你别是什么机械兔子，我会很丢脸。”已经明显进入青春期的手举起刀指向被折断树木阻挡住的一个方向，Wade尽力集中自己的精神看着那里。

“别来狮子，拜托了。不过这里有狮子吗？为什么来之前我不在维基上多看看这里的动物分布？”(我什么时候查过维基那种娘兮兮的东西？)[你又忘了，那时候我们在披萨店开派对呢。]“我就知道这种报酬丰厚还包住宿交通的委托肯定要出事，幸运女神从没眷顾过我。”

在一旁观察的生物在Wade自说自话时突然扑了上来，Wade拿刀的手在对方的重击之下松开，武士刀啪的一声掉到地上变成了的终止符。难得的，Wade安静了下来，他看着闯入者并下意识绷紧了身上仅存的肌肉。

看样子对方应该是一个人类，除了压制住Wade就不再有其他多余的动作。Wade直视着这个意料之外的生物，带着瘢痕的脸上蹭上了点泥土，右边的眼睛发射着飘忽不定的黄色激光。Wade的目光下移，看到了他右边身体和手臂都异常的光滑，泛着金属的光泽，说不定就是金属？这样他刚刚那一下对Wade手腕的大力攻击就说的过去了。

“一个来自雇佣兵的建议，你最好能放开我。而且我可没有在给武器被打掉的丢人时刻推脱责任。所以你也是一个从实验室逃脱的失败试验品？这个设定早就被滥用了。”Wade来源奇怪的同情心泛滥了起来，试探性的抬起手想推开身上的这个人。

但是对方发出了几声威胁性的低吼，不仅加大了压制Wade的力气，还俯下身闻了闻Wade，试探性的咬到了Wade的制服，然后皱着眉头看着他。

/你很奇怪。你跟它们不一样。/

Wade听到了讲着奇怪语言的声音从自己的脑子里传出来，他打包票这声音讲的不是任何一种已知的语言，但是他还是完全搞懂了那个人的意思。他死死的盯着还在他上面的人。“刚刚是你？来自森林的奇怪泰山？你用别人的脑子说话？”

Wade满脑子都是自己在火车上还没看完的《外星人E.T.》，刚刚看到了历史性的食指接触，所以现在自己也遇到了第一次接触什么的？“所以我该叫你E.S.？你知道的，The Extra-Sylvan，森林里多余的东西。₍₂₎”

大块头伸出舌头舔了一下Wade不知道什么时候伸出来的食指，结果他迅速的皱起眉头。

/你可以叫我Cable。/

“哦天啊，我真的很难吃。Cable？电缆？你这个是什么怪名字？嘿你好啊Cable，对吧？我是Deadpool，很高兴遇见你。”

（1）霍尔与奥兹：Wade两把刀的名字，霍尔与奥兹是由戴瑞·霍尔和约翰·奥兹组成的一个流行乐队名字，该乐队在上个世纪70年代末和80年代中期达到巅峰。这个名字在deadpool和cable的合刊《争分夺秒》第二卷里出现过。

（2）E.T.的全称似乎是 The Extra-Terrestrial？所以内森一个出现在森林里的泰山，我就任性的取名叫E.S.了…


	2. 然后我就写不下去了呢

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 人猿泰山Cable/落单雇佣兵Deadpool  
> 片段灭文法  
> 让我们继续ooc

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 没了   
> 我写的真少啊【但应该也不会再写了

2.  
Wade发誓，他把自己名字之一告诉那个怪人时，绝对没料到接下来发生的一切。  
“Diepoo？”  
“不不不，别这样，这个是死便便的意思。Deadpool。起来吧大家伙，你看起来比我想象的要聪明。”  
“Dadpool。”Cable放开地上的Wade，移到一边静静地观察起来。  
Wade有点无奈的看着一边猩猩一样蹲着的Cable，“我甚至不想告诉你你刚刚说了什么，太kinky了兄弟。再来试试，Dead-Pool。”  
“Deadpool。”  
“夹杂了一点丛林语音，但人不能要求太高不是吗？”Wade踹了踹自己的左脚，至少还有点好消息，自愈因子总是最后一个罢工的部分。“那么重要的事总是应该放在首要的部分，Cable，你知道铁轨在哪个方向吗？我肯定迟到了，不过大人物就应该最后登场。”  
Cable盯着Wade迟疑了一下，你能看到他左眼的光像被风吹过的蜡烛一下摇曳了几下。  
/你不能去那里。/  
Wade刚刚进行到检查自己剩余枪械的这一步，两柄枪还好好的挂在自己腿侧，右腿上的匕首也没有弄丢。哈，还有自己的神奇小口袋们，你可猜不到里面都有些什么。“为什么不？终点可是有一个大财主在向我招手呢。”  
/天上的是这样说的。/  
“天上的？警告警告，交流障碍，虽然出现的比我料想的晚。我该把你不知道什么时候放进我耳朵里的巴别鱼₍₁₎拿出来了？”Wade半心半意的回答Cable，开始在自己的小口袋里翻找起来。嚼过的口香糖，圆规，写了一堆看不懂字的便条…哦大惊喜！来之前吃了一半的卷饼！  
/我给你看。/  
Wade觉得自己的两边太阳穴同时被两个地球撞到了，大量鸟的图像伴随叽叽喳喳的声音猛的闯入了他的脑子瞬间剥夺了他脑子处理其他信息的能力，他保持着张开嘴的姿势毫不犹豫的再次栽倒下去。

3.  
“上帝啊Cable，答应我一件事，别这样干了，尤其是对我。”Wade盘腿坐在地上有些心疼的看着一边沾上泥土的卷饼，有些泄愤的啃着Cable不知道什么时候拿过来的果子。“写这个东西的人有什么毛病？我为什么要在一个地方醒来两次，还该死的不是梦。”  
/你跟我不一样。/  
Cable看起来毫无悔意的蹲在Wade的对面，甚至有些责怪Wade没有早点告诉自己不能这样做。  
“你知道吗，你这样在我们那里是会被送进邪恶光头的学校的。谢谢你的果子，有点酸，我该怎么找到铁轨，应该没被甩到很远的地方啊？我记得有个河，还有个桥，我是在哪里被丢下来的。”  
/我和你去。/  
“这是某种来源奇怪的雏鸟情怀吗？好吧我其实打算等自己功成名就再过来带你去打开新世界的大门的，可你看起来有点迫不及待啊Cable。”  
Cable站起身来，伸出双手覆盖上Wade的太阳穴。“Deadpool。”  
/你是我遇到的第一个跟我相像的。你不自己去送死。/  
Wade发现自己有点说不出话来了，然后他移开了自己的目光。“好的我改主意了，我们应该先给你弄点衣服穿。”  
Wade觉得自己一定被Cable来源奇怪的仙女魔法操控了，一定。

(1)巴别鱼：出自《银河系漫游指南》，黄色的小鱼，是一种翻译器，放在耳朵里，吃掉不能理解的声波，转换成可以理解的声波。除了要塞进耳朵里…我觉得还是蛮可爱的。【我是真的喜欢这个梗】


End file.
